reencarne como Sakura Kinomoto En Naruto
by TAMERS.S.E.M.S
Summary: (t/n) estaba en una tienda comprado para la comida en su casa, pero cuando ya estaba en el cajero, un ladrón entró para robar. y disparó a una niña, pero nunca la toco, y ahora soy sakura kinomoto y estoy en naruto.
1. Dende estoy

Pov, (t/n) .

No sentía nada, era extraño como si estuviera flotando en agua, pero no había ningún tipo de sensación, trate de ver algo.

Pero todo era negro, pero aún hací, me sentía tranquila, como si todo lo malo que alguna vez sentí o tuve se fuera, pero sabía que algo era diferente.

¡¡Entonces lo recordé!!, yo la protegi a la niña que estaba a mi lado del disparo, nisiquiera lo pensé cuando mi cuerpo la protegió, creo que ya se lo que pasa.

"Estoy muerta".

(t/n) : Valla este es el más allá, dije con vos suave.

???? : ¡¡ No pero se podría decir que es parecido !!.

(t/n) : Hhaa, "grité" quien es, no sabía que sucedía, hay dios y si es un Fantasma, pensé y me puse azul del midito, a mi me encanta las historias de terror pero no me gusta mucho, ¡¡ cuando me asustan a miii !!.

????: ¡¡ No soy un fantasma !!.

(t/n) : ¡¡ Cómo sabes lo que pienso, espectro !!.

Y apareció un adolescente, si ya que yo morí a los 21 años, hací que para mi es un adolescente.

???? : ¡¡ Que no soy Fantasma, !! y sobre lo que se que piensas es fácil, su pausa solo me molesto, .

Le puse una se mis caras más aterradoras, diciendo, o me dise o sufre las consecuencias .

???? : Ok ok no hay que recurrir a la violencia, me dijo .

Pero pude ver el leve temblor de su cuerpo, jeje nunca falla, mi cara aterradora, usualmente solo la uso con mis hermanos o alguna de mis sobrinas o primos, o amigos, o simplemente con quien me fastidia, y pobres de los que me retaron,. Mua jajá jaja.

Reía como loca interna mente al recordar, las tortu... Digo castigos .

Autora.

Mientras, (t/n) pensaba dicho adolescente la miraba entre, entretenido y asustado, avía pasado mucho tiempo desdé que tubo a alguien con el y se le hacía algo chistoso la personalidad de (t/n), pero al mismo tiempo le tenía un poco de miedo, cofmuchocof.

Decidiendo qué lo mejor era presentar se antes de no poder contar con su vida, se presentó.

???? : me llamó taiga .

Eso saco a (t/n) momentánea mente de sus pensamientos para escuchar lo.

Taiga : Bueno te preguntarás quien o mejor dicho que soy, por que esta aquí.

(t/n) : bueno si, ya se que no hay manera de que este viva, y algo me dice que no precisamente estoy en el cielo o el infierno,.

La verdad si me ponía triste de solo pensar en mí situación, ya no vería a mi familia y a la gente que conocía y que a mi manera, amaba con todo mi ser incluso si estos me irritaban yo aún hací los quería con todo mi corazón .

Un sus piro escapó de mi de seguros que mis hermanos mayores, en estos momentos se siente mal y mis sobrinas deben estar llorado, conociéndolas ojalá que lo superen, mis padres talbes tenga una poco de lástima por mi.

Buenos lo mejor es no pensar lo que pasó con ellos por el momento no quiero recordar, malos momentos.

Taiga sabiendo de los pensamientos de la chica Suspiro también, el había visto sus recuerdos, no le sorprendía tanto los pensamientos que tenía, pero aún hací le sonpredia, ya que lo había notado en los recuerdos y actividades de la chica.

Ella no era la típica chica normal de una ciudad, si bien ella no se había nunca metido en situaciones extrañas o problemáticas su manera de pensar y actuar era diferente, a la de otras personas,. Sonrío definitivamente iba a gustar le estar con esta chica.

Taiga : Volviendo a tus preguntas, tienes razón estas muerta desde hace diecisiete años.

(t/n) : quuee. Grito conmocionada.

Taiga : Deja terminar .

(t/n) : Ha esta bien pero no te enojes .

Taiga : Ok volviendo al tema, suspiro con casación,.

Si moriste hace diecisiete años, verás cuando un alma va al más allá es enviado al cielo o infierno, depende de sus acciones o en otras palabras de la balanza del bien o mal de dicha alma pero hay excepciones extraordinarias que cambian dichas reglas.

Y tú eres una de ellas y no sólo me refiero a tu acción de salvar a la niña de la muerte, en si se supone que esa niña lamentablemente iva a morir ese día, pero sucedió algo no visto en siglos.

(t/n) : Espera a que te refieres.

Taiga : Ha eso voy.

Lo que quiero decirte es que cuando tú la salvaste cambiaste el destino.

(t/n) : Y eso es sonpredente por que, no le veo lo del otro mundo, digo aveces las cosas no salen tal cual una las planean, dijo con cierta tristeza , que no pasó desapercibido.

Taiga : Tienes razón, pero cuando tú interferiste cambiaste el destino que Dios vio y por dicha acción cambiaste el destino del mundo.

(t/n) : Espera que, no me digas que por haber salvado a la niña algo malo pasó, (pensando) no puede ser ojalá no allá pasado nada malo a nadie y si la niña le pasó algo peor después de mi muerte, o si alguno de le sucedió a mí familia, esa y más preguntas tenía ,.

Mientras taiga solo se quedaba viendo su preocupación, no le gusto que se esté echando la culpa de cosas malas, y le incómodo en cierto punto sentir su sufrimiento.

Taiga : No te preocupes, no tienes de que preocuparte, lo que sucedió con tu acción solo trajo cambios positivos, para las personas, y antes de que me mal entiendas, dijo al ver su mirada molesta ,.

Lo que sucedió fue que la niña que salvaste era hija de un gran doctor que era uno de los dueño de una de las clínicas más reconocidas, y que luego de que tu salvarás a su hija creo y fundó, varios grupos de ayuda comunitaria, para las personas hací como creo diversos hospitales, con ayuda de la gente.

La iniciativa de esto fue en su mayoría por ti ya que gracias a la falta de un hospital cerca del lugar de donde moriste, no pudieron ayudarte a reanimar te.

Eso sonpredido a (t/n)de lo sucedido.

Taiga : Pero no sólo se quedó hay tus hermanos y primos también se sintieron mal, por tu muerte y igual tus sobrinas, ellos fueron de las personas encargadas de ayudar y fomentar campañas y colaboraciones, para que luego con el tiempo se convirtió en una propuesta que fue conocido internacionalmente,.

En si tu sacrificios atrajo un cambio inesperado, para todos incluso Dios quedó sonpredido de las vidas y decisiones, que sucedieron atrabes de lo sucedido.

(t/n) : ¡¡ Guau, no me espere esa !!.

Taiga : Ni que lo digas yo también quede sonpredido, "serio".

Pero bueno también quería decir te que la chica que salvaste, ella se encontraba en vacaciones visitando a sus abuelos maternos, cuando fue a tu ciudad, tu la cambiaste aunque no lo creas.

(t/n) : ¿ que a que te refieres con eso ?.

Taiga : Bueno ella antes no tenía amigas ya que no confiaba fácilmente en nadie, y sus padres aunque la querían muchos, ellos aveces se olvidaban de ella, pero con el accidente sus padres recapacitaron al casi perder a su única hija, también hubo un tiempo en el que ella se hecho la culpa de tu muerte hasta que su madre hablo con tus familiares para que se conozcan.

(t/n) : Y que sucedió.

Taiga : Ellos le dieron una sonrisa, y le dijeron que no se preocupara más por eso, que tu si la abrías visto de seguro la abrías regañado por pensar hací de hecho ella se hizo una gran amiga de tus sobrinas y primos más pequeños.

(t/n) : Jajá tiene razón si hubiera estado la abría regañado después de todo lo hecho ya esta y no me arrepiento., Con una sonrisa genuina .

De repente fue abrasada por taiga y se ruborizó.

Taiga : ho lo ciento es que no puede resistir me, y era cierto no era la primera vez que eso le pasaba ocasionalmente sus conocidos y familiares la abrazaban o se curucaban cariñosamente con (t/n) después de todo ella suele hacer expresiones o sonrisas devastadoras, que derretían a todos,.

Cof tosió, como te contaba, antes de la niña se llamada _ _...

Taiga : Ella se dedicó a la medicina, a los 16 años se graduó de la preparatoria, y años 24 años se graduó de una universidad de Estados Unidos, en estudio de medicina.

Y actualmente mente está en Argentina trabajando es uno de los hospitales que su padre ayudo a crear, y aún sigue siendo una muy cercana amiga de tu familia todos ellos tomaron careras profesionales para ayudar en lo posible, como administración y contabilidad o estudios de temas relacionados entre otras cosas, o simplemente buscaron otro tipo de manera para ayudar, uno de tus primos más joven quiere se maestro.

(t/n) : Valla eso es genial, me alegra que estén bien gracias por decirme.

Pov (t/n).

En verdad estoy feliz, por mi familia es un alivio.

Taiga : Pero (t/n) te tengo que decirte porque estás aquí.

Eso captó mi atención.

Taiga : Bueno como ya te dije tu eres una excepción especial, y te tengo una propuesta que Dios decidió darte.

(t/n) : Cuál propuesta, (pensando) algo me dice que no voy a poder descansar tranquila.

Taiga sabiendo sus pensamientos solo sonrió.

Taiga : Bueno (t/n) ¡¡has sido elegida para reencarnar en un mundo para salvarlo!!.

(t/n) : ¡¡Quuuueeee madreess!!. "Grité" alterada, salvar a un mundo ni siquiera podía despertarme antes de las 10 a.m como voy hacer semejante locura .

Taiga : ¡¡Tranquila deja de imaginarte desastres!!.

Pero lo interrumpí.

(t/n) : ¿Como sabes lo que pienso? ¡¡no es la primera vez que lo hacés!! _.

Taiga : A eso ya te habías tardado en preguntar jeje .

(t/n) : Eso es porque siempre desvías el tema. Dije fulminado lo con la mirada =.

Taiga : ok, ok hace amor no la guerra ️.

(t/n) : Te daré el mismo amor que a los que me fastidian si no hablas. Mi entras me ha cercaba , peligrosamente.

Autora.

Ante la amenaza a su vida, decidió no jugar más el no era tan suicida.

Taiga : Está bien es una de mis habilidades como heraldo celestial.

(t/n) : ¿Que cosa?.

Taiga : Bueno verás Dios me creo para ser vijia, de todas las dimensiones que fueron creadas por los humanos.

(t/n) : Como es eso, pregunté sonpredida.

Taiga : No es de extrañar, la verdad los humanos crean más problemas de los que se imaginan, hhaa.

Taiga : No te imaginas cuantos mundos tu ve que "destruir" para que no afectará o sean un problema para otras dimensiones.

(t/n) : ¿ Por que dices eso? ¿ y a que te refieres con que los humanos los crean ?.

Taiga : Buena pregunta, pues para que me entiendas te pongo un ejemplo.

Tu en tu vida leías en FanFiction.N.

(t/n) : ¡¡ Clarooo, !! ., Incluso escribió historias de animes que me gustaron desde niña las cambiaba para crear sucesos y más siempre me gustó escribir.

Taiga : Bueno en eso te doy la razón los mundos que creaste fueron de los mejores cuidaste muy bien de sus historias y les diste un gran y prospero futuro.

(t/n) : Que, que quieres decir con eso, hablas como, pero me quedé callada al pensar en una idea loca.

Taiga : ¡¡Valla te diste cuenta rápido!!, jeje.

(t/n) : ¡¡No puedo ser!!.

Taiga : ¡¡Hací es las personas que escribe ya sea en una cuenta, aplicación o youtud ect!!. Y esta historias son conocidas se crea un nuevos mundos.

(t/n) : ¡¡No Brome es!! .

Taiga : ¡¡No lo hago!!, de repente se puso serió me dio miedo .

Taiga : ¡¡Este es mi trabajo!!, pero como te dije también ¡¡tengo la obligación de destruir un mudo si se sale de control!!.

Ante ese recordatorio trage grueso .

Taiga : Pero también pudo tratar de interferir levemente para ayudar a dicho mundo, es algo parecido a lo que hace Dios para cuidar de los humanos.

(t/n) : ¡¡Buau!! .

Taiga : Jeje gracias, :-).

Taiga : Pero volviendo a la propuesta ¿que dices?.

Pero la respuesta que recibió fue una inesperada.

(t/n) : No gracias .

Taiga : ¡¡Espera quuueee!!, grito en desconcierto,.

Taiga : ¿por que lo rechazarías? Sabes cuántos humanos querían esta en tu lugar y ir a un mundo para ser el héroe de este.

(t/n) : Lo ciento no me, mal entiendas no es que sea desconsiderada, es sólo que prometí que si un día moría, buscaría a alguien especial para mí, luego de decir esos de alguna manera inexplicable para taiga, (t/n) se sonrojo .

La imagen era adorable y esta ves tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abrazarla de nuevo .

Pero luego recordó a siertoo chico que había en los recuerdos más valiosos de (t/n) y una idea se le vino, junto a una sonrisa de cariño, en verdad que esa chica era especial.

Taiga : ¡¡Y si te propongo hacer que tu, y tu amado reencarne también en el mundo adónde tu irás!!.

Ante ese comentario llamo la atención de (t/n) .

Taiga : Jeje parece que te interesó, bueno como te dije no sería un problema para mí hacerlo pero con la diferencia de que el no tendría sus recuerdos, a diferencia de ti, pero en cierta parte el y tu siguieran teniendo esa conexión que los unió en su anterior vida.

Ante la propuesta (t/n) estaba tan feliz que sin pensarlo se tiró a abrazar a taiga, este no se quejó y sólo correspondió feliz el abrazo.

(t/n) : Gracias gracias gracias gracias, repetía sin parar por que tendría una nueva oportunidad con la persona que amaba, y de la que tan cruel mente tuvo que despedirse.

Taiga : Jeje me gusta verte feliz, pero Hora te tengo que hacinar el mundo donde reencarnan tu y ese chico, pero no te preocupes es en uno de los animes que más te gustan, a ti y ha ese chico.

(t/n) : Eso quiere decir que voy a reencarnar en "Naruto", ese es el único anime que era el favorito de los dos, lo dijo entre feliz triste al recordar el pasado.

Taiga : Si pero como te dije ese sería en uno de los mundos, que fue creado por una autora que lamentablemente falleció sin darle un final, lo cuán ocasione un gran problema.

(Haa suspiro irritado) .

Taiga : La diferencia en el anime, y manga, es que solo los Uzumakis y senju, y sarutobis, además de otra personas , eso último lo dijo en un tono oscuro, pero (t/n) decidió no preguntar,.

Siguiendo con la narración.

son capaces de usar la magia pero son pocos los que nacen con ese poder y no a habido un caso de algun portador mágico que allá nacido hace décadas pero dos Uzumaki, si nacieron con ese poder .

(t/n) : Hací y quienes son, pregunte curiosa pero tenía una corazonada ;-).

Taiga : Kushina Uzumaki, y liz Uzumaki, hermanas gemelas, con la diferencia de que liz Uzumaki tiene los ojos color Jade brillante.

(t/n) : Entonces Kushina ¿tiene una hermana?, pregunte ya sabiendo donde va el asunto ;-).

Taiga : Si y tu seras la hija que ella tendrá y nacerás unos años antes del ataque de kurama.

(t/n) : Bueno me parece bien y incluso puedo idear una forma de cuidar a naruto el sería mi nuevo hermanito, ya estaba emocionada tenía muchos planes jaja y de paso podría conseguir material de chantaje para avergonzarlo en el futuro .

Taiga : Valla que eres cruel, pobre de Naruto .

(t/n) : ¡¡Hey Déjame en paz y no leas mi mente!!, grito enojada pero para sus adentros seguía maquinando planes de ella y naruto haciendo varias travesuras.

Ho si los de konoha más les vale cuidarse las espaldas era los pensamientos de taiga que no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

Taiga : Bueno dejado eso de lado puedes elegir como "te verás en ese nuevo mundo", y también si lo deseas "puedes ser cualquier personaje que deseas".

Pov (t/n).

Me quedé pensando, y recordé a una de mis personajes favoritos.

(t/n) : Quiero ser sakura quinomoto de mi serie de magia favorita.

Taiga : emm. Buena lección, también tienes que saber que tu padre se llama toga senju, el hijo del tío de tsunade su padre era tu tío.

(t/n) : Genial eso significa que voy a hacer familiar directo de tsunade senju ella es uno de mis personajes favoritos.

Taiga : Pero te advierto que tendrás un poderosa enemiga.

(t/n) : Que quiene es y por qué dice esto ahora.

Taiga : Bueno además de las amenazas que ya es en ese mundo te tendrás que enfrentar a ella sabrás su identidad más adelante, pero por el momento sólo tendrás que saber que si no la derrotas tendré que estar obligado a destruir ese mundo, ya que la existencia de ese ser es un problema.

(t/n) Trago en secó.

(t/n) : Ya veo entonces tendré cuidado y entrenare mucho, pero como lo are.

Taiga : Note preocupes, yo puedo ayudarte, te concederé 6 deseos podrás pedir lo que necesites para tu entrenamiento o cualquier otra cosa,.

Ha y como regalo te daré grandes cantidades de energías tanto de magia, ki, chakra, además de darte un arma especial pero te lo daré cuenta cumplas, siete años.

(t/n) : Enserio genial muchas gracias taiga, además podré tener ki.

Saltaba de la felicidad, una vez calmada procedió a pensar los deseos.

(t/n) : Ya me decidí.

Taiga : Jeje "bien" ¿cuál es tu primer deseo?.

(t/n) : ¡¡Deseo tener la capacidad de controlar la materia por completo y de la creación de esta!!.

Taiga : Bien un deseo bastante bueno.

(t/n) : Segundo deseo tener la espada de seshomaru colmillo sagrado, pero con la diferencia de que sólo los Uzumakis tengan la capacidad de utilizarlo, y que no tenga ninguna limitación en la cantidad de veces que poder revivir a alguien con su poder si solo tiene buenas intenciones.

Taiga : Otro buen deseó, (pensando) es muy lista jeje será genial ver sus planes en marcha.

(t/n) : Mi tercer deseó es tener un báculo mágico, y tener las cartas sakura me gustaría más la versión de esas cartas.

Taiga : Está bien pero si vas atener las cartas sakura necesitarás a los guardianes de esta.

(t/n) : Sierto kerderos y yuoe.

Taiga : No te preocupes no hay problema, solo are algunos cambios y ellos también estarán Para ser tus guardianes.

(t/n) : ho gracias, dijo feliz.

Taiga : De nada además de que también puedo ayudar te un poco, y poder darte más ayuda de loque piensas, dijo en un susurro, que no oyó.

(t/n) : Bueno mi cuarto deseó quiero un espejo mágico que tenga los poderes del cuento de blancanieves y la capacidad de buscar y encontrar lo que sea, eso incluye almas del más allá y por comunicarse con cualquier ser de cualquier mundo o dimensión.

Taiga : Genial me parece una gran idea, además de que haci podré comunicarme contigo más fácilmente,.

Taiga : Bueno lo are pero usaré a tu carta espejo y le daré más poderes para que pueda hacer lo que me pediste.

(t/n) : Eso es genial.

(t/n) : Entonces mi quinto deseo es tener la capacidad de poder curar cualquier herida y enfermedades con mi sangre y chakra.

Taiga : Ya veo, algunos Uzumakis tenían esa capacidad pero tú quieres que enti sea más poderosa,.

Me parece bien pero are que nadie pueda extraer este don por la fuerza o te quité alguna muestra para examinar lo para usarlo tu sangre con fines malvados.

(t/n) : Me parece bien no tengo problemas, sonrío feliz.

Taiga : Y tu último deseo, peguntó taiga intrigado.

(t/n) : Bueno no seme ocurre nada.

Taiga : Bueno en ese caso no te preocupes cuando tengas uno solo pide melo.

(t/n) : Ok .

Taiga : Bueno es hora de que tu nueva vida comience, buena suerte.

(t/n) : Gracias por todo esto y también gracias a Dios,.

Taiga : No es necesario, lástima que el no puedo venir esta ocupado con el papeleo para siquiera tomar un descanso.

(t/n) : Que Dios esta sufriendo eso, y por que no hace lo que hacen en los fic, y simplemente se multiplica a el mismo después de todo es Dios.

En otra parte del cielo.

Dios estaba con montañas de papeles cuando siente que alguien sabe el secreto de cómo derrota al papeleo.

Pero cuando raciona de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que su enemigo Mortal de multiplicó.

Dios : Pero por mi, por que me pasa esto ami, grito enojado.

En la tierra rayos inexplicables cayeron, por todas partes si causa aparente, los científicos solo digieron que la fue un extraño fenómeno que no tiene explicación exacta.

Volviendo en el limbo.

Taiga con escuchar eso solo pudo pensar en algo.

Taiga : Jeje jeje con esta información voy a tener unas grandes vacaciones, pensó maquiavélico, el Heraldo.

(t/n) : Ejen si ya terminaste con lo que sea que pensabas, tratando de ignorar el parecido de esa escena con el griinch .

Taiga : Jeje bueno ya es hora, y luego de decir eso un portal la absorbió.

Taiga : En verdad te deseo lo mejor, pero lamento lo que pasarás para derrotar a esa mujer.

Y con eso se retiró a vigilar a los distintos mundos paralelos.

Fin del capitulo si les gusto comenten.

Cuál creen que será el último deseo.


	2. mi nueva vida

Pov (t/n).

Me sentía cansada, no podía mover me bien, que me pasó.

Pero de repente escucho unas voces.

???? : Que linda es mi pequeña cielo.

???? : Tienes razón amor, cielo es hermosa.

¿Cielo? Ahora recuerdo, entonces me encuentro en naruto, eso significa que ellos seguro son mis padres.

Traté de abrir los ojos, al acerlo puede ver a una mujer bellísima de pelo rojo ojos color Jade, y si tenía un gran parecido con Kushina, solo la diferencia erán sus ojos, entonces ella es liz.

???? : Mira amor tiene tus ojos, pero heredó mi cabello.

Al oír pude ver a un hombre alto de piel ligeramente morena, castaño, de ojos color miel, el era mi papá según recuerdo se llama toga.

De repente tuve la necesidad de llorar no puedo evitarlo su pongo que por ser bebé, son impulsos inevitables.

Pero luego escucho dos voces algo familiares.

???? : Le sucede algo a cielo .

???? : Esta bien lo más seguro es que tenga abre .

Pude verlos mejor y me quedé sonpredida eran kerberos y yuoe.

Liz : venga chicos quiero que conozcan a cielo, sonríen a sus amigos.

Los dos se me hacercaron y dejé de llorar, ellos son tal cual los recuerdo del anime, ¡¡si estuviera en mi forma adulta ya hubiera saltado a ello y pegar me les como koala kyaa!! .

tiene razón yuoe lo más seguro es que ella esté con abre, pero parece que se calmó con su presencias, Dijo con una amable sonrisa.

Autora.

Luego de eso ambos se acercaron a la pequeña, yuoe tocó su frente y una luz dorada apareció unos instantes.

Yuoe : como lo suponía, ella nació con magia y por lo visto será muy poderosa.

Kero : si también lo noté, sonriendo .

Toga : oíste mi bebe será una hechicera como mamá, dándole unas cuantas Carias en sus fina ebras castañas.

Pov, cielo.

Yo por mi parte solté una "risita infantil" de un bebé, pude ver que los sonpredio pero se veía felices, y incluso yuoe sonrió para mí.

De ese día pasaron neve meses en estos meses me di cuenta de varias cosas, entre ellas que no me gusta mucho ser bebé no me dejan explorar mucho, y dependo de todos, .

Pero no todo es malo me lo paso bien con mis "padres" y los guardianes de mamá.

Si al parecer mamá es la dueña actual de las cartas, pero por lo que escuché de ella me dijo que cuando tenga la edad adecuada me dará las cartas ami ahora entiendo como se las arregló taiga para que me sean dadas las cartas.

Pero descubrir varias cosas entre ellas es que soy un sensor, pare se que nací con el ojo de kagura, poro por el momento no puedo entrenar hací que mejor me concentré en aprender todo lo posible sobre mi habilidad sensor, por el momento llevo cuatro meses en práctica y sólo tengo un rango de dos kilómetros, pero eso al menos es algo, y además mientras más lo uso más rápido aumenta mi rango.

También parece que mi magia, es fuerte ya que cuando me enojo hago que inconscientemente levitar cosas, jaja tengo que admitir lo es un poco gracioso ver flotar a kero y verlo golpearse con las paredes, aunque parece que a yuoe es al único que lo ve gracioso ya que mi padres me regañan y kero me asé rabietas,.

Pero no le duran mucho al recordar se que soy una bebé, Jaja jaja si supiera que soy adulta se enojaría mucho.

También puede comprobar levemente mis poderes sobre la materia, hasta el momento puedo mover la tierra y el agua y al parecer tengo un leve control de la gravedad, es genial pero procuro no usar ese poder frente a mis padres o los guardianes, aún no es momento.

Pero hay algo que no me esperaba al parecer no vivimos en konoha, el lugar donde estamos no se muy exactamente, pero puedo decir que es en un bosque oculto, pero eso me preocupa segun recuerdo si yo nací antes que naruto cabe la posibilidad de que allá nacido durante la tercera gran guerra ninja.

Eso me preocupa pero no puedo alertarme mis padres son fuertes y ellos tienen a kero y yuoe, no les pasará nada malo, aunque tengo un mal presentimiento.

Pero trato de no pensar en ello aunque no pueda del todo.

Find del capitulo.


	3. una gran pérdida

Pov cielo.

El cielo esta tormentoso no lo se pero mi mal presentimiento solo a aumentado con los días y parece que no soy la única.

Puedo notarlo, no por nada soy más grande de lo que me veo, mis padres se ven preocupados y incluso kero y yuoe am estado alertas y no me siento tranquila.

Autora.

La noche había llegado ya era media noche cuando de repente un estruendo se escucho afuera las barreras de protección habían sido destruidos.

En la habitación de los padres.

Liz : alguien destrullo mis barreras de chakra, dijo asustada y sonpredida.

Toga : bee con nuestra hija yo iré a ver que sucede, pero por si acaso llevate la mochila.

Ante la mención se sonpredio pero, solo ha cintio y se fue ha hacer lo pedido.

Mi entras tanto en la habitación de cielo.

La bebé se encontraba durmiendo cuando escucho el sonido.

Pov cielo.

Que fue eso estaba asustada y por impulso empecé a llorar, muy fuerte pero sentí algo acerca a mi,.

Pero me asuste más llaque no conocía esa presencias y podía sentirlo, tenía intención de matar me, no necesitaba se sensor para darme cuenta.

Cuando me estaba por atacar, una energía azul lo ataco y una bola de fuego lo destruyo.

Luego los vi eran yuoe y kero me salvaron.

Liz : que sucedió, pregunto una ves apareció en la habitación agitada ella también sintió que algo iba a lástimar a su bebe.

Kero : un promoc estaba a punto de asesinar a cielo, pero yuoe y yo lo destruimos.

Yuoe : si pero si hay uno aquí ese significa que alguien lo convocó y controla, dijo serio y alerta de cualquier amenaza.

Liz : me lo temía nos están atacando, dijo seria.

Hay que irnos vamos por mi esposo y salgamos juntos de aquí.

pov, cielo.

No necesitaron mucho y mamá me cargo en brazos y me contuvo contra ella podía sentir su chakra, lo utilizaba para calmar me, lo cual agradezco.

No me había dado cuenta pero al ser sensor soy más susceptible a las emosiones y más siendo una bebé no ayuda mucho.

Cuando bajamos nos encontramos con la sala destruida y afuera se escucho un nuevo estruendo, esta vez no llore pero podía sentir a papá,.

Su chakra estaba alterado.

Autora.

Cuando salieron se encontraron con algo inesperado, toga había creado una barrera con mokuton, este estaba jadiando.

Liz : toga, que sucedió estás bien, pero se precato de una cortada en su costillas.

Inmediatamente trato de curarlo pero el la detuvo.

Toga : no hay tiempo liz vete con nuestra hija y pon la a salvo, son demasiados, dijo serio el no era tonto sabía que iba a morir,.

La razón fácil la herida que tiene fue hecha por xepou, esas criaturas tienen el veneno más poderoso que existe no había forma de que viviera.

Su esposa trato de negarse pero vio la mirada de su esposo, ella se dio cuenta también y con lágrimas, se hacercaron y se dieron un último beso.

Toga acarició por última vez a su pequeña, a su cielo.

Toga : las amo con todo mi ser, por favor, dijo mirado a kero y yuoe, protejan las con sus vidas.

Ambos solo asintieron.

Pov, cielo.

No podía creerlo, en verdad estaba pasando esto no, no quiero yo siempre quise tener el amor de mi padre y finalmente la tengo la voy a perder.

Me sentí desesperada, quería ayuda pero no podía, del impulso dije algo que no se lo esperaban ni yo.

Cielo : papá, lo dije esa es mi primera palabra en este mundo.

Lo vi el me sonrió con amor, yo solo estiraba mis brazos a el no quería dejar lo ir, no aún.

Pero mamá me aferro más a ella, la vi ella también me sonrió con tristeza.

Pero de repente sentí algo "orendo", se sentía oscuro maligno, era horrible, en toses la vi del otro lado de la barrera de árboles, era una mujer no podía ver su cara pero tenía un túnica, color rojo sangre y un collar con un talismán,.

Ahora entiendo, no necesitaba ser una genia para saber de quién se trata, ella debe ser el ser maligno que me advirtió taiga.

Pero si ella están poderosa mí padre no sobrevivirá y talbes nosotros tampoco.

Esto apesta.

???? : Vaya, vaya parece que finalmente encontré a mis presas.

Ella miraba a mis padres con odio lo sentía, acaso ellos se conocían desde antes.

Parece que no me ve mamá uso un hechizo en mi, para ser invisible para ella.

Liz : luciara dijo con odio era la primera vez que usaba ése tono de voz "me asuste" , no se cual sea su historia juntos pero siento que me perdí algo importante.

Toga : como nos en contraste, dijo enojado eso también me somprede.

Luciara : no fue fácil pero con los suficientes esfuerzos y algunos sacrificios de gente mundana no te podías imaginar las cosas que descubres,.

Y una vez supe dónde se ocultaban no perdí mi tiempo para darles una visita, lo dijo con la sonrisa más sínica que allá visto y incluso con su capucha cubriendo la podía notar la.

Toga : maldita dijo rechinando los dientes.

Autora.

Toga no perdió tiempo y atacó a luciara ella simplemente se rió, toga hizo jutsus de madera, para distraer la.

Mientras tanto liz se haserco a yuoe.

Liz : yuoe y kero, por favor lleven se a cielo lo dijo seria y firme.

Kero/yuoe : quuee, dijeron conmovidos, aunque no erán los únicos cielo también lo estaba.

Kero : liz esta loca, no te dejáremos tonta, kero prácticamente rugió furioso.

Yuoe solo la miro severo también dándole por esta vez la razón a su compañero.

Liz : por favor, agachó su cabeza mirando a cielo, si me voy ella nos seguirá y encontrara a cielo, no puedo poner la en peligro.

Tanto kero como yuoe sabían que era cierto su dueña no estaba aún en condiciones para una lucha y ellos no tenían los suficientes poderes, para ayudar la para enfrentar a una primordial de nivel de luciara.

Era frustrante no había opción.

Tenían que obedecer a su ama.

Yuoe cargó a cielo en sus brazos, mientras que cielo lloraba no querían hacer lo abandonar a su amigos, pero tenían que proteger a la pequeña.

Liz les dio una últimas palabras a sus guardianes, y se despidió de su amada hija.

Pero nueva mente volvió a decir algo que sorprendió y puso feliz a su madre.

Cielo : mamá decía desesperada, ella en verdad no los quería perder a ambos esto era doloroso para ella y ahora sus guardianes.

Su madre le dio un beso en la cien, y uso un simple hechizo de sueño en ella, como no tenía experiencia con la magia, cielo se durmió con un pensar en el corazón.

Liz les dio la mochila junto a un rollo y cofre para ella, cuando llegue el momento.

Los guardianes, con toda la tristeza del mundo se fueron con la pequeña que seguía llorando en sus sueños.

Triste no pero era necesario para proteger a la persona mas percida para ambos.

Por que liz y toga conocen a luciara.

Cual es su historia.

Que fue realmente hacer luciara con ellos y como tenía a tantas criaturas mágicas bajo su control.


	4. konoha

En una cueva, había tres seres entré ellos una bebé que en estos momentos estaba en una canasta hecha a mano ya había pasado un día miedo y aún no despertaba.

Pov, kero.

Las cosas terminaron en un caos esa maldita, estoy muy enojado no podía dejar nos en paz.

Luego veo a la enana.

Esto es trágico, no es justo liz y toga eran felices finalmente Iván "no" mejor dicho, íbamos como siempre nos decían ellos, a ser una familia.

Ahora cielo se quedo sin sus padres, haa suspiro dolido, apesar de que es muy pequeña, es lista se dará cuenta de su ausencia.

Me hacer que a ella, era sonpreden te lo parecida que es a su madre pero tiene el cabello y algunas facciones de su padre, ella es su viva imagen.

Yuoe : kerberos, tenemos que hablar, hay está siempre con esa actitud tan estoica me fastidia pero no puedo discutir ahora, apesar de cómo se ve puedo sentir lo mal que está también.

Kero : que sucede, pregunte un tanto desanimado.

Veo a yuoe el también está como yo es doloroso aún, pero ambos somos conscientes de que si nos hubiéramos quedado habría sido la muerte también de cielo, algo que por nada del mundo nos abrían perdonado liz y toga.

Yuoe : konoha queda a unos kilómetros, cuando despierte cielo, le dare de comer y iremos con ella a konoha, no creo que sea necesario que te diga que tendremos que usar nuestra falsa apariencia.

Grrr gruñi internamente era sierto, no podemos usar nuestros poderes, no es conveniente tenemos que pasar desapercibidos.

Kero : grr gruño, tienes razón no podemos tener nuestra apariencia actual en la aldea sin llamar la atención de alguien.

Autora.

Cuando terminaron de arreglar los detalles de su partida, cielo estaba despertado.

Yuoe se haserco a la pequeña, y la cargo, pudo notar como ella miraba para todas partes, sabía que buscaba a sus padres, una opreción se instaló en el corazón del guardián de la luna.

Luego de una hora la pequeña reaccionó, pero cielo decidió trata de calmarse y tratar de comer algo de lo que le daba yuoe, aún que no tenía mucha hambre, pero no quería preocupar a sus ahora guardianes.

Aquello no era como ella quería convertir se en su nueva ama, pero lamentablemente las cosas terminaron haci.

Luego de alistar las cosas necesarias, tanto kero como yuoe tomaron su falsa identidad, pero cielo se dio cuenta de que en el caso de yuoe su personalidad paresira una combinación de yuoe y yukito, ella supuso que era uno de los cambios que hizo taiga en este mundo,.

Lo más seguro es que halla funcionado sus personalidades, para que no corran tantos peligros al tener dos conciencias separadas que no se podían comunicarse.

Fueron las conclusiones de cielo, mientras el viaje duraba podían sentir la tención, pero de repente tres enmascarados los detuvieron.

Cielo los reconocía eran ambus de konoha.

Ambu 1 : le apuntaban con su katana a "yukito", cuales son sus asuntos en los territorios de konoha.

Los otros dos ambus también los rodeaban con cautela, apesar de que se percataron del bebé no por eso bajarían la guardia, kero se queda con ella quieto y fingiendo que era un peluche.

Yukito : evenido a konoha para encontrar refugió, y encontrar a los parientes de mi actual ama, lo dijo en un tono sereno y tranquilo que los sonpredio, pero ante lo dicho los ambus se quedaron con dudas.

Pero si el extranjero no tenía malas intenciones, el hokage lo podría ayudar.

Luego de una caminata, finalmente llegaron a konoha, cielo, lo miraba emocionada, pudo olvidar unos instantes el dolor de sus padres para admirar la ciudad y se quedó fascinada,

Cielo (pensando) bua genial konoha es mucho mejor en persona que en la televisión, amm parece que sólo hay tres rostro hokage eso significa que, minato aún no es el hokage,.

Eso explica los ambus, seguro están en la tercera gran guerra ninja.

Mi entras cielo pensaba yukito ya había pasado la guardia, aún hací fue acompañado, ella reaccionó cuando llegaron a la torre hokage.

Una vez dentro le ha visaron al hokage, luego de unos instantes, les dieron el pase.

Hiruzen : bienvenidos a konoha, mi nombre es hiruzen sarutobi, un gusto tenerte los, se presentó con una sonrisa tranquila.

Yukito : mucho gusto también mi nombre es yukito, y ella es mi ama.

Mostrando a la bebé.

Hiruzen estaba extrañado pero antes de preguntar, lo siguiente que le dijo el joven lo sorprendió.

Nota.

si se preguntan yukito tiene la apariencia de un niño de 8 años de edad.

Fin de Nota.

Yukito : su nombre es Cielo Uzumaki, senju.

Ante los apellidos que uso hiruzen habrio los ojos como platos, cielo por su parte no savia si reírse del hokage o callarse, no podía creer que en verdad pueda ver en persona una de esas caras cómicas que le sale a los personajes de los anime.

Era mejor de lo que había esperado, no pudo evitarlo y una pequeña risita se le escapo.

Hiruzen reaccionó, con la risita de la niña si no fuera por que lo creé imposible juraría que se ríe de el pero eso es imposible, no.

Hiruzen : como se que lo que dices es cierto, bueno no es que hiruzen sea descortés, pero es un poco difícil imaginar que cielo realmente es una Uzumaki y senju.

Aunque no sentía que ese chico le esté mintiendo, además de que el puede sentir, el chakra de la pequeña, pero hay dos cosas que lo tienen un tanto extrañado.

Sólo esperaba que ese chico le explicara la situación.

Pero cuando yukito estaba apunto de hablar, alguien decidió interrumpirlos.

Y nuevamente me sorprendí.

Pov, cielo.

Ya había pasado tres meses desde que vivo en konoha, Valla cambios pasaron.

Uno de ellos es que mi tía y tío, me adoptaron.

Y si oficialmente tengo otro apellido.

Ahora soy cielo Uzumaki senju namikaze.

Aún me cuesta hací milar todo lo que sucedió pero todo lo que pasó ese día fue tan rápido confuso.

Flash black.

Eran Kushina y minato con, ¡¡no pude ser siertoo!!, grité claro que mentalmente .

¿Como hera posible?, de seguro que ¡¡taiga tiene que ver en esto!!, ¡¡no sé por que me molesto en preguntar!! .

Pfff, frente a mi están lo que aparentemente era un niño/niña no estoy muy segura, de cabello y ojos de un castaño rojizo, tez clara, de aparentemente 8 años de edad.

Y en las manos de Kushina había lo que parecía un peluche de un gato negro, de ojos y alas de mariposa celestes.

Ellos erán las falsas identidades de rubi moon y espinelso.

Pero lo que me pregunto es ¿como es que llegaron?, casi paresira que sabían de nuestra llegada _.

Autora.

En si no era del todo falso la declaración.

Usemos el cronologiun para retroceder el tiempo.

30:00 min. Antes de la interrupción.

Kushina se encontraba lavado los platos en su hogar, y Minato estaba en el sofá leyendo el periódico.

La feliz pareja tenía más de un año de casados.

Junto a ellos estaban los guardianes de la pelirroja, como ella es la dueña del exoren, el libro de magia más poderoso que existe con una colección de hechizos, pociones y conjuros de cada mago y hechicera y hasta brujas que halla tenido este libro en sus manos.

Lo cual lo hace un deber inmenso para el dueño de dicho conocimiento.

Por eso Kushina Uzumaki tiene el deber junto a sus guardianes, rubí moon y espinelso, de proteger el exoren.

Pero volviendo a la historia.

"Espí", en ese momento estaba justo a minato en el sofá, mientras "sonoka" tomaba una tasa de té, lo normal de sus días libres los cuales eran pocos.

Pero repentinamente tanto Kushina, espí y sonoka lo sintieron,.

espí y sonoka se levantaron de sus lugares abruptamente, y Kushina fue corriendo a ellos, ella estaba nerviosa por que aunque allá pasado tiempo nunca olbidaria, la presencia de un Uzumaki y más si está contenía poder mágico, ella tenía la esperanza de que se tratara de su hermana,.

Aunque al mismo tiempo notaba aldo diferente de esta, pero si había aunque sea una posibilidad ella no iba a darse por vencida en encontrar alguna pista de su hermana.

Por otro lado minato estaba un poco confundido, le pareció extraño el comportamiento de esos tres, pero no necesitaba ser mago para saber que habían detectado algo inusual.

Kushina : chicos lo sintieron, pregunto alegre, con una gran sonrisa.

Sonoka : claro lo sentimos y también está mi hermano, puedo detectarlo, comentó feliz.

Espí : yo puedo sentir al baka de kerberos también, lo dijo con una sonrisa ladina, el aunque no lo demuestre esta entusiasmado de enfrentar de nuevo a su rival.

Kushina : kyaa, siii, grito emocionada, entonces que esperamos nos vamos ahora a buscar los, y hací sin más se quito el delantal y Tomo a Espi en sus mano, agarró a minato sin preguntar le, mientras sonoka sujeto la otra mano de minato.

Minato : Kushina espera no podemos salir descalzos.

Kushina : Ante el comentario Kushina paro en secó, jeje se me olvidó, dando una sonrisa nerviosa .

Los otros tres solo le salío una gotita al estiló anime .

Y hací entre tropezones y empujones de parte de cierta pelirroja terminaron derivando la puerta de la oficina del hokage.

Volviendo al tiempo actual dentro del flash black.

El hokage y los visitantes tenían una gota al estiló anime por la interrupción .

Minato solo miraba nervioso las cosas que hace su esposa, pero el ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de escenas de su parte, es más ya se le hacía raro que no allá hecho algo hací desde asé casi una semana.

El primero en hablar, fue el líder del pueblo.

Hiruzen : Kushina, no te dije que dejes de derivar mis puertas cuando vienes a la oficina, dijo molestó ya que eso significa papeleo para el, lo cual lo hacía llorar internamen te.

Kushina : ups, dijo al olvidarlo de nuevo, pero viejo es que sentí la presencia de un Uzumaki y Además, pero se quedó callada al reconocer al joven, de cabello grisáceos.

Yukito : mucho gusto en volver la a ver Kushina-sama, se presentó educadamente con la dueña de sus "hermanos" menores.

Kushina estaba sonpredida pero antes de preguntar se precato del bebé.

Pov, cielo.

Estaba nerviosa Kushina me miraba intensamente, me removí un poco, yukito me acarició para calmar me.

Kero salió y empezó a flotar frente a todos.

Kero : hola Kushina, tiempo sin verte.

Kushina : ¿kerberos?, Pregunto para confirmar lo.

Kero : si soy yo.

El hokage Intervino el también quería saber sobre, ellos y de donde se conocen he igual minato.

Hiruzen : cual es su relación y como se conocen, pregunto hiruzen mientras yo trataba de mantener me despierta, otra de las cosas que odio es que siendo bebé tengo siempre ganas de dormir.

Pude saber varías cosas que me sorprendieron nuevamente, sip definitivamente taiga se encargó de cambiar varias cosas, pero me alegra, ahora se que el exoren esta en este mundo podría participar muchos hechizos geniales y otras cosas jeje.

Pero también me sorprende que Kushina sea su dueña y saber que ella tiene el báculo de eliod el que creo el brujo clow.

Amm pero después supe por que se abían separado mi madre y Kushina, al parecer y igual que en el anime Kushina fue elegida para ser la jinchuriki de kurama, y mamá se quedó en uzushiogakure hasta la invasión de iwa y kumo, junto a kiri.

De hay no escuché más del tema de lo que sucedió.

Yukito le contó lo sucedido con mis padres, yo lamentablemente me quedé dormida, y me perdí lo que conversaron después.

Cuando desperté ya estaba en una casa, pero la persona que me tenía no era yukito, era Kushina.

Por impulso no pude evitar llorar hasta que kero apareció, no es que me desagrada estar con Kushina, es sólo que se parece tanto a mi mamá que me hizo sentir tristeza.

Kero : tranquila, cielo ella no te hará nada malo, me hací caras graciosas mientras volaba a mi alrededor, me tranquilice un poco.

Kushina : ho gracias kero-kun ya estaba creellendo que no le caía bien jeje, río pude notar que estaba preocupada.

Kero : no es problema, al parecer como ella no te conoce se asustó, pero ahora se siente cómoda, y era cierto.

Kushina : parece que puede diferenciar me de mi hermana, vi como ponía una sonrisa triste, también sus ojos están un poco rojos, de seguro estuvo llorado.

Ella me acurrucó y me acarició las mejillas se sentía agradable.

De hay pasarón los días tanto minato y Kushina me cuidaban junto a mis y sus guardianes, es más Kushina pidió un tiempo de sus misiones para dar más tiempo con migo en casa.

Algo que fue inesperado para mí es descubrir que yukito ahora va a la academia ninja, al igual que sonoko para adaptarse y pasar desapercibidos, de los demás y por lo que me enteré ellos también pueden utilizar chakra, no me esperaba eso.

Ya mañana se cumplirá mi primer año de vida, y Kushina junto a sonoka, ya tienen planeado mi fiesta de cumpleaños, y por lo que oí o mejor dicho escuché que grito tía Kushina iba a invitar a sus amigas para conocerme.

¿me pregunto quienes vendrán?.

Find del capitulo.

Es sorpresa cielo.

Por favor pliss, ,.

No, no no no "no".

Que mala, .

Ya está bien, beni.

Sii, vaa corriendo.

Grita, al casarme que yo me vuelo.

Tramposa, va tras ella.


End file.
